Breaker Chronicles
by ShiverDragon
Summary: hmm... dosen't star Ash or anything, but is about pokemon. This is a sort of dark-fic
1. Default Chapter

  
  


**Prologue**

  
  


_All hope ends on the Day of the Beast._

_Come to the edge._

_To seize the world and crush it_

_Is the way of the Beast_...

  
  


It hung in space like a broken chandelier, all lights and diamonds, but light to be seen. It had beheld the beginning of time, and now watched as It's only offspring prepared the end. Or the end of Truth to the ground crawlers, the "creators", the captors. For now It hung in space, waiting...

  
  


_2 years before the Day of the Beast, 1000 A.P. (After pokemons' creation)_

  
  


__Adrienne Jenni Hawksmith held her very first and very last pokemon on her 15th birthday. She had tried to hide her prize from her protective mother and father, only for them to discover and fall in love with the rambunctious young houndour pup. Now Adrienne was finally becoming an official trainer, a little late due to her parents, but getting a license non the less. Receive a permit to train and fight the little monster before she could even drive a car. She quickly thanked her parents, her teachers, the licensing agent, and her town before she left it forever. 

  
  


__Three towns and 100 miles away, Coal and Kendra Kellings left their house for the same reason, only with two eevee's by their sides and the ability not the be completely alone on the long journey towards mastering the trait of being a trainer. Approximately 1/3 of the world's children left their homes to become trainers by the age of 15, 1/3 after 15, and 1/3 had no interest in the subject, keeping the monsters as household pets or not keeping them at all. All of these children had little part in history though, the 5 breakers have all a part in the future they were so blissfully unaware of. 

  
  


Keri Shelling was a princess in the kingdom of Dracil, one of the few remaining monarchies left in the world. For everything she could have had, she to had the calling and skills of a Trainer, and had fled from her luxurious household to a life in the wilderness with, ironically, one of the top bread Dratinis in her kingdom. The small dragon had much potential due to its heritage, which would become apparent in the coming two years of its life with its master. 

  
  


The eldest to leave home for Trainerdom, at the age of 21, was Donovan Crowt. He was the son of a wealthy breeder, and had tremendous potential in the world of training and capturing, though he was a strange youth and an even stranger man, never talking except to his small Lavitar companion. 

  
  


_One year, 11 months later, new years eve_

  
  


All five of the trainers had found themselves at the same place at the same time, though at different locations. Silver mountain was world renowned as the best spot for training and the most dangerous spot for a un-skilled Trainer. The world law of Silver, passed only two years after the mountains discovery and the No-Mercy Killings. (_note: the No-Mercy killings had taken place on Silver Mountain on the year 500 A.P._, _when 3 newbie Trainers had gone there and attempted to mass capture ponyta. The results were horrific, and the first world-law was passed to ban newbie Trainers from going near the mountain._) 

  
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


_Sunshine_

_Sweet love lives no more_

  
  


Andrinne's POV

"Danika!" I called to my newly-evolved Houndoom, "I can't believe you did it! You finally evolved" I said with a grin. I had read in the Trainer's Manual long ago that it was extremely important to praise and comfort a newly-evolved pokemon. The change in power and body can be damaging without any kind of comfort. We had been together for almost two years, and she was the only pokemon I could stand to be with. Or at least that's my excuse, I'm really just no good at capturing the out in the wild. I stopped my plans for other battles that day, just to be sure she would feel weird about herself. It was dusk already anyway, and time for a bit to eat. The whole point of this trip to Silver Mountain was to get Dani to evolve anyway, and now that she had, it was time to break out the victory steaks.

  
  


Cole's POV

I had been at this damned mountain for a week, and it was worth it. Lightrings was growing in level at an exponential rate, even after the first 3 defeats when we got here. My sister Kendra's vaporeon "Riptide" was getting a lot stronger too I guess, but I haven't seen them much since Lightrings became an umbreon. The one hard part about raising him now is the fact he fights best at night, and that's when I have to get up and train. Kel will usually wake me up when she gets back to camp, so it's kind of a day time- night time shift between the two of us. Today I'm gonna take it easy on Lightrings, not going into that cave where the strongest pokemon usually faint him. I should probably be sleeping now, but something seems weird tonight... I don't know what it is, but I can't sleep at all. 

"Come on Lightrings, lets go to the lake and get some water or something." My umbreon awoke and gave me an angry look, I guess he was mad for having to get up in the middle of the day. "Oh get over it, were going to have to walk around in the day after this big training trip anyway, so get used to it." He grumbled a bit, yawned, and quickly ran after me as I left the site while taking the water bucket and canteen. Maybe Kendra would know what was going on...

  
  


Keri's POV

They were after me again, did these guys ever give up? 

"I don't want to go back, you hear me? Typha, use... uhh... water gun, yah," I told my dratini. She obeyed of course. My dad's flunkies he had following me were sent of into the sky like a bunch of frightened pidgys. I smiled, but was not surprised, Typha was the strongest dratini to come out of my kingdom for centuries. Of course, I hadn't been to Dracil in almost two years, so maybe I was wrong. Anyway, Typha would still be the strongest and best dragon fighter in my mind, even if she never evolved. 

"Come on, lets go, I heard there were some super strong monsters up on thsi mountain, but we'll show them whose boss right?" I said with a smile. My pokemon was the strongest ever, and we were going to prove it in every way possible. My little dratini smiled at me in her dratinish way, with her eyes.

  
  


Donovan's POV

We had been here for a year. The harsh climate of the mountains suited me and my training techniques well, though my pokemon was having a tough time. Why had I been cursed with such a weak pokemon? The name "Titan" hardly suited him, "wimp" would be a more accurate term. Oh well. You have to take what you can get, which is exactly what I'm doing. I will make this piptuar evolve, I will make it strong, and I will make it the best. There is no other option, I intend to be the elite of the elite. Titan looked at me with those dark eyes, I knew I had driven the thing to madness with this training, but all that mattered was his ability to obey, which I had made sure to ingrain into that little skull when he was very young. His eyes had darkened into soulless pits these days, and when he looked at me, it creped me out. And he knew it. But all behavior problems are easily remedied with a little strength. 

"Earthquake." 

He went into action in a mechanical way, turning to the enemy misdrevious and jumping into the air. When he landed a huge shockwave was created across the earth, fainting the misdrevious and almost sending me to the ground. Almost. The most important thing is to show no weakness to your pokemon, less it decide to rebel. I know Titan would never rebel, I had taught it to be an unthinking, unemotional killing machine, obeying only me as its voice of reason, kind of like I was an extension of its brain and not its master. I recalled him into the pokeball, and continued up a path to reach the summit of the mountain, where it is said that the strongest monster on the mountain lives.

  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
  


_I've given everything I need_

_I've given everything I own_

_I've given everything I could_

_To blow up the outside world..._

  
  


__The creature floated lazily in the air, still preparing the destruction of things known. His plan had been in the makings of his tortured brain for years, and now it was finally coming into fruition. The emotions he felt were the first he had had in years, decades, and it was so strange. All energy had gone into the grand plan, and into nothing else, not eating or sleeping or bathing. Not training or moving, just using the great power of his brain to create this unique energy. And it was...... finished.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


It watched from space, a silent observer. The offspring was almost complete, though his soul was shattered. What would become of the world? It floated in the vacuum, and watched.

_December 31, 1001; 11:40 p.m._

  
  


Adrienne's POV

Something was defiantly going on. There were no stars tonight, but the sky seemed way to black. Maybe it was cloudy? I don't know. Being a part dark-type, Danika always stays up at night, but today she was looking towards the eastern horizon, like she was in a trance. 

"Dani.... Dani.... can you hear me?" It was close to midnight.... what did this all mean? I crawled over to Danika, draped my hand over her shoulders and shivered. What ever it was, she would protect me... I hope.

  
  


_December 31, 1001; 11:51 p.m._

  
  


Keri's POV

It was almost midnight, but the sounds of a battle had awoken me from my dreams. I peeked out of the large, expensive tent I had taken with me two years ago. Typha was fighting something... or someone. I swear if its those guys from the palace again I'll go crazy. I had to give them credit if they had tracked me all the way up here on the mountain, even if their pokemon were no match for mine. But it wasn't them after all, just a group of dumb rapidash that had decided to fight in the middle of the night. I'll show them for disturbing me sleep.... I rubbed off the facial mask I had put on that night, and started to direct Typha against the 5 glowing fires that were rapidash. Like she needed it. A surf, surf, surf, surf, and hydro pump (just to keep it interesting) later, they were all defeated. Typha was the one glowing now. Oh. Sweet. She's evolving! Finally! I couldn't help but grin, screw the wrinkle lines. This was her moment to shine though, literally. The glow slowly turned from yellowish white to light, sky blue, and as quickly as it had began, it was done. There before me was the angular face, soft wing ears, and light blue body of my new dragonair. I congratulated Typha dually, and she slithered up onto my shoulders and smiled with here eyes. Two seconds later she just got weird, springing off my shoulder and onto the tent, collapsing it.

"Hey! What did you do that; for, you know how long it took me to set that stupid thing up??" I demanded. What was up? It was then I noticed the lights on the eastern horizon.

  
  


_December 31, 1001; 11:58 p.m._

  
  


Kendra's POV

I closed my eyes. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.... larger.....

"What do you think it is?" Cole asked innocently enough. Our Mother had been partially psychic, so we were supposed to be able to sense these sorts of things, but now all I was getting was weak nothingness. 

"How should I know? You're the older one, you should know more than me when is comes to sensing this crap" I was just making excuses and I knew it. Something drastic was about to happen, that was all I could tell. Some sort of..... energy? Is that what is was? It was exactly like the energy known to surround the earth (called "Guardian" energy) but different somehow, so different I could hardly tell, but it was barley changed, almost like a copy of Guardian energy... but... how could that be? The energy or whatever suddenly swelled in force, like it was going to consume the whole planet. I yelped and broke contact with it, holding my forehead because of the sudden headache I had gotten. Cole did the same thing, but tried to mask his pain. He thinks he's so tough. I always get headaches after trying to connect with something telepathically, which is why I hate doing it too frequently. I'm not exactly a pleasant person with a headache. I glanced at my watch, and then behind me at the lake where Riptide was supposed to be getting a midnight snack. Just as I was thinking that, she burst out of the water with all her vaporeon waterworks, but she didn't have any goldeen or seaking with her as she trotted over to the place where I was sitting. 

"What happened to snack time Riptide? Going on a diet?" I said jokingly. She just waved her tail a bit and stared out into space. She could be a real ditz sometimes, but this wasn't like her. Maybe she was just tired. Right then Lightrings hopped up onto the rock next to his sibling and stared at the same exact spot. It was 11:59 at night, what were they looking at? Or... waiting for...?

  
  


_December 31, 1001; 11:59 p.m._

  
  


Donovan's POV

I brought out the electric whip again. Titan was evolving into a great powerful creature, breaking out of the steel cocoon like it was paper. I had to bring about my authority right as he was emerging, or my very life could be in danger. Violent, strong pokemon always rebelled against weak masters at the time of their rebirth into a new form, and Titan was one of the strongest. I must prove to be stronger. It was almost time.... I drew back my arm for the first and strongest blow....

The sky suddenly crackled and turned from pure black to bright blue and purple in one second. It was like someone had decided to rip open the sky or something. I yelled and covered my ears at a deafening roar of trees being blown off their roots, once solid rocks being fused together, and what seemed like the scream of some feral beast. The sky... I couldn't see the sky anymore, I could only hear the scream and the roar of destruction. I fell to my knees before this storm, this madness, only to cautiously open my eyes and find myself kneeling before the tyranitar that was Titan. Oh god.... I'm dead now. If not from the insane destruction around me then from this insane monster that I created. He looked at me and saw my fear. I had broken rule number one of my rule of strength: never show fear to your pokemon. I felt the noise around me magnify and the sky went wild with unimaginable colors. The pain in my ears increased, pain like nothing I had ever felt. My hands were covered in slippery, sticky wet stuff.... blood.... Oh god, oh god... oh Mew of time, Entai of fire, Suicune of storms... anything! I don't want to die! The black silhouette against the ruptured sky... the narrowed, glowing red eyes... this was the fist emotion Titan had shown me since I first started his training. Of course it had to be anger. Titan was crazy because that's how I had wanted it. He brought back a massive claw and arm, solid rock and power leered at me like death itself. I closed my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. Please don't let me die....

I felt a rush of wind before my face.... time seemed to slow down right before the massive claw of Titan plunged into my insignificant face. Please.... I felt a shockwave of pain rip through my face and I lost my breath. I screamed, but nothing could be above the roar of the storm. The blood loss was getting to me. The pain was getting to me. I tried to open my eyes, to see what the hell was going on, too try and look death in the face. All I got from one eye was burning hurt, but the other opened, miraculously. Titan was roaring like he could be heard if he tried hard enough, bringing back both claws like he was going to squash my head like a melon. A shockwave of energy else hit me from the back and seemed to go right through me. It didn't add anything to my pain, just to go through. I could hardly see, the earth was shaking, I was shaking... sinking to the ground actually. If a human experiences too much pain unconsciousness protects them like a veil. I prayed for life before, now all I want... is to... sleep.... But all I got was fresh agony.

  
  


Adrienne's POV

The light and sound wouldn't stop, but Danika was finally moving at least. I didn't understand anything. What was with this storm? Is it all in my head? Am I going crazy? I cried and held my hands over my face and chunks or rock blew past, scratching up Dani and I until we were bruised and bleeding all over. It wouldn't stop...... would it ever stop? A shockwave or something came roaring up, and I braced for death... but it passed through me. What is going on...? My last thought before my mind blanked and my body fell limp.

  
  


Cole's POV

The storm had been going on for.... hours? Minuets? Seconds? I couldn't tell, it was just insane. My brain was almost ready to give out, but I couldn't black out just yet.... I sensed something like a wave or energy approaching. Would that be what killed us all? The whole point of this storm seemed to be to put people in pain, thought all the pokemon did was try to protect us. Lightrings had formed a dark hole to suck in any rocks that flew past at 200 miles per hour. Kendra's Vap wasn't doing so well, because all she could control water and constantly attacking debris didn't help that much, and constantly depleted her energy. Come to think of it, Lightrings's energy was being quickly depleted too, as though the storm was taking it all out of him. There! The psychic part of my mind screamed as I abruptly sensed the wave upon us. It passed right through me like a ghost, but knocked me backwards a few feet. Kendra wasn't so lucky. The waves passed through, but knocked her right into the lake. Her Vaporeon dove in after her, and I tried to follow, but my body unexpectedly failed me, and my mind felt like a black blanket was being wrapped around it. It must have been... that wave....

  
  


Keri's POV

Well the tent was no help, I don't think it would have helped much even if Typha hadn't knocked it down. But that didn't keep me from being indignant about it. This was the freakiest thing I had ever seen, did these sorts of storms happen all the time at this freakish mountain? The sky was torn open with all these colors, and the noise... ugg... I pressed my hands against my ears to try and get it to go away, but that didn't help at all. It was like all the white noise.... and some sort of scream was being beamed straight into me head and wouldn't leave. I squinted around looking for Typha, but all she was doing was hitting away these massive chunks of rock and, get this, _trees_ that were flying around everywhere. Now what was going on here... CRACK! I guess Typha missed a rock, because I blanked out before I hit the ground with a huge chunk of rock against my head. 

  
  


~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


The beast smiled with his pale white lips. The deed had been done. He covered himself with a barrier and the shockwave came all the way back to him from the ends of the earth. Now it would be easy, now he would just have to wait.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


_What does friend mean to you?_

_Oh so wrongfully abused_

_Uh-huh you like me confused_

_All included but you_...

  
  


The Storm and Shockwave had engulfed the earth for exactly six hours, the first six hours of the new year 1002. Any person that had come in contact with a pokemon 1 hour before the Wave had been affected. For the first few hours after all had awoken from the comatose-like side-effect of it, there was panicked confusion among the weakened Changed ones and the frightened Unchanged ones, but the unchanged, mostly wild pokemon remained the same, just missing a 10 hour space of time from their memories. 

  
  


~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

  
  


It hovered in space, always watching, always surveying the world with It's omniscient eye. It was pure innocence, but with perfect maturity, and It observed the new change that had taken place upon the surface of It's birth-planet. This was interesting... so interesting to Its baby-blue eyes. This change that had happened was not foreseen, because it was the Offspring's plan, and the Offspring's power was Its power. Power that was so easily hidden over the decades it took to produce it. It felt.... anger... frustration at the Offspring, for it had changed things without permission, he had changed the rules right in front of It, and that was... unsettling. 

The decision was made, there would be no further insolence from the Offspring, Its power was to be respected and worshiped, not used, even by it's own seed. It moved for the first time in centuries, crystalized ice breaking off its body as the power returned to the once lackluster form. A brilliant display of light later, and It was gone, traveling into the depths of time to plan, to foresee what the Offspring was trying to block.

  
  


~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Adrienne's POV

_What.... What happened?_ I was somewhere.. It was like a dream-world, like I was living in my head or something, if that's even possible. Am I dead? That storm was pretty bad I guess, but I might have remembered something from that, like the point at which my body gave out. I was floating I guess, or what you could call floating. I couldn't feel my body at all, I probably was dead. Then... why could I still think?

I drifted along I guess, waiting for something to happen. After a while I felt something else, like... a sleeping beast or a dark power.... but I recognized this power, what was going on here? The power or whatever suddenly stirred, and my thoughts were overwhelmed with confused emotions, but the emotions weren't coming from me. They were coming from that other thing. Confusion gave way to anger... rage is a better term for it, because the thing was growing all around me, slashing and screaming about being trapped.... trapped? So it could "talk" or at least thing in words. So I guess it wasn't a beast.... why is there another person here? The thing calmed down a little and started "drifting" as I was. That power was so familiar....

*So you haven't figured it out yet either?* A voice... in my head. It sounded like a deep feminine voice, so it was a she. I directed my thoughts at her, but I guess I didn't need to seeing as she had known them before as I was thinking to myself. All the while I was thinking, she was listening, because I wasn't hearing any of her thoughts or emotions or anything like before. *I see your just as weirded out by this...place as I am* she said *who are you anyway? Are you human?*

Yah, of course I'm human, what did that make her? *Houndoom* How was that even... wait.... Danika? Is your name Danika? *yes, that is the name I've had since birth... and I'm guessing you're the one that gave it to me.... Adrienne* This was getting freaky, I must be dead. It is said that pokemon are sentient as well as humans, which means they must go to the afterlife, to Moltres, after death. *I don't think we're dead human, I think we just need to wake up* Well... like I haven't tried that. *You never really "try" to wake up do you? It just is supposed to happen* Well, when is it going to happen? I'm tired of waiting around in this crazy dream-place. *Well its nice to know you haven't lost any of your personality Adrienne* she thought with the equivalent of a smile. As if on cue, the place we were in started to melt and fade. *hmm, I guess thinking about it does help after all human, I'll be happy to get back into my body and move, all this thinking hurts my head* And she said I hadn't changed.... 

A light filled my thoughts, and I awoke with a jolt. *well that was fun* said Danika in my head. 

  
  


Kendra's POV

Drifting... drifting away, I was drowning. *you will not drown, I won't let you..* Yes, yes I will... my mind is so hazy and clouded, dripping with water like a full sponge. I felt myself being pulled away... prepare to die... to lie forever at the bottom of this lake.... my mere 17 years of life had offered me nothing but inevitable doom, and I was still drifting, not able to feel my body... sinking. *Don't you dare give up Kendra, it may seem hopeless, but you must try.* I can't... why won't this voice just hush and let me sleep? *because you don't have to give up, and you must wake up, NOW* That last word resounded in my thoughts like a huge gong had been struck, great, now I couldn't sleep at all. Thanks a lot voice thing. *your welcome, now move* A light of awareness pierced the murky darkness, though even that light seemed filtered, diluted. I slowly opened my eyes... I was underwater of course, and I could see the black darkness below and the light filtering in from above. *Good job Kendra, I'll take over from here* The voice was streamlined and sleek... nice to listen too. My mind was so drowsy, but I could still feel myself moving upwards. The light was so nice... and I felt like I could breath now... in a strange sort of way. There was a bubbly giggle in my head. *you sound so drunk Kendra, I think I let you sink for too long, but you just wouldn't wake up* Uggh.... *almost there* My body moved by itself, I was too weak to do anything... 

I felt a cool wind as my face burst through the water's surface. Instinctively, I mustered my strength and gasped for air as my limbs treaded water absently. There was a shore nearby, and I let the current take me too it as I started paddling myself. *If your still tired, I'll swim for you, I have more experience in the water anyway* ok... whatever... I let my thoughts sink and my lungs breath in sweet air. After an eternity it seemed, I felt myself run along the shore. The warm sand felt good against my cool skin, and I immediately fell into slumber upon it. Thanks... Riptide...

  
  


Cole's POV

I had met Lightrings. It's strange how a creature can be your ally for two whole years and you don't really get to have a chat with him until something like this happens. I guess I'm rather grateful. *As you should be, after all, I'm the fighting part of the team* he said smugly. *that was not smug, I'm just stating a fact* It is kind of annoying that he can "see" all my thoughts though... *oh come on, you know you like it, you just said you were grateful* yah well, things change pal, mind trying to get out of this spot instead of talking about how great and powerful you are? I added some sarcasm to that little thought for fun *fine, fine, this place is like a dream right? So we just gotta wake up, I can wait for that* You usually aren't conscious in you dreams though... and you defiantly don't talk to your pokemon in dreams. This probably has something to do with that storm-wave thing that happened before. *well duh* I just saying.. err thinking... I guess we have no choice but to wait around.... Do you know anything about that storm thing Lightrings? You were looking towards the east for 20 minuets before it came, like you knew about it or something *well... its hard to explain, but I just had this freaky sense that something was coming, you know, like how they say all pokemon have a sixth sense about danger?* Do you know what is was or where it came from? *I know it had something to do with Guardian energy, cause that's what I was feeling a build up of* yah, I felt it too sort of, you know me, part psychic. Lightrings snorted at this, his element was darkness, the arch-enemy of psy element energy. Oh well, he had to get over it when he evolved into umbreon, and he'll deal with it now. *Can you sense anything now? Your in your head right? Just kinda look around like I know you do sometimes* I've already tried, but it's like my psy doesn't even exist anymore, I can't get a thing. *Oh well... back to waiting right? Lets reminisce about old times* he said with wistful emotion. I wouldn't exactly call it "old times", I mean it was what? Only two years right? That's not exactly a life time of experiences *it's still something, and I'm bored. Fine... remember the time you evolved? Now _that_ must be the funniest evolution story anyone has, I thought with a laughing emotion. I guess we have a few memories...

  
  


Keri's POV

Someone was singing. I was beautiful, like the Suicune Serenade I used to hear all the time back at Dracil... like the lullaby my mother used to sing me.... My thoughts came back to as my consciousness did, but it was very gradual, I think my mind just really wanted to hear the song better, it was so lovely. When I "awoke" it felt so eerie, like I was stuck halfway between awareness and illusions. Where the heck is that singing coming from then? *From I* 

....o...k.... now I'm hearing voices. Voices and something else, felt like an emotion, like tranquillity. I'm crazy or just dead? There was a laughter in my mind now, actually, more like a giggle, all bubbly like that. *one could say you are bubbly too Keri, but then that would go for your personality and not your laugh*. Ohhhh... I get it... wait, my laugh is too bubbly, I worked hard to get it that way too. *perhaps you shall work harder next time if that is the result you desire* Now this voice thingy was making fun of me too, how snooty. *your one to talk, princess, have you not yet figured out who I am?* Well if you would just stop this taunting for a sec... hey, how can you read my thoughts anyway? You some kind of psychic? *no, try again friend* Friend? Well I only have once true friend... but she's just Typha. *and there you go, good guess Keri* Typha? Alright, that's it, I'm confused, and I am going to just sit around here until something happens... well I would if I had a body I would.... anyway... hello Typha, nice to finally meet you. *same to you, princess.*

  
  


Donovan's POV

I was scared. I had never been so frightened in my entire 23 years of life... but still... every age is capable of dread. Especially this kind... when you think your going insane or you think your dead, trapped in some.... some strange place where you have no body, only your mind. There is a darkness in here though... a sleeping beast I think will shatter me, shatter my mind if I don't get out of here fast. But... but I can't leave, no matter what I do, and that thing... that dark power is stirring, awakening. I panicked, getting as far away from it as I could, but as it awakened it seemed to grow, to consume everything, even the space around me, until I was surrounded by this murky power. 

Then... then it became fully awake with a bellow of power and anger. I screamed in agony as the thing ripped at me, tore at every fiber of my being from all sides, and I was enveloped in a black hell. I couldn't stop my own shrieks, not that I could hear them over the roars of that thing.... the roars of Titan. That's what it was... that's the only thing it could be, Titan in his infinite rage and power, bellowing without reason, and I the small, infinitesimal dot caught in his soul, not able to do anything but struggle uselessly and recede deeper within myself to escape this pain. But it was not escapable, and I curled up into the recesses of this nightmare place, shuddering against the roars and tearing of Titan... wishing to Mew that I should be so lucky as to die.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
